Placer x interes
by Erii Rios
Summary: Bella es una chica muy tímida, y tiene una vida demasiada monótona,  ya que  esta casada por interés de su padre; sin darse cuenta que la hizo demasiado infeliz,pero todo esto cambia cuando conoce a un hombre que cambia su vida por completo.


**"Placer por Interés"**

-Creo que no tengo mucho que contar, mi vida siempre  
>ha sido igual, pero llego este hombre que me hizo cambiar<br>mi forma de pensar y me hizo expresar todo lo que  
>quería sacar- Bella Swan.<p>

Siempre fui una persona tranquila

Tímida, callada reservada con mis cosas,

Pero llego el

Y le dio un giro totalmente

Diferente a mi vida

Y desde ese momento nada fue normal….. 

1er. Capitulo Sexy Frustración

"Un Orgasmo, es un placer  
>demasiado intenso para esperarlo<br>Demasiado profundo para contarlo,  
>difícil de explicar<br>ya que las emociones, salen sin cesar  
>de una manera que me hacen explotar<br>mis gritos salen sin parar"

Hoy es de esos días donde no me dan ganas de hacer nada, el cielo estaba soleado y cuando ahí este clima me encanta descansar, solo que hoy no podía tenía que trabajar. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella, tengo 24 años, soy una mujer tristemente casada, mi vida es "perfecta" por así decirlo… mi esposo es Mike Newton, dueño de las empresas Sport Dessert, mi trabajo es ser diseñadora de joyas y socia de las más grandes diseñadoras de modas y mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen.  
>Todo eso pensé mientras me bañaba, me estaba dando cuenta de lo infeliz que me siento desde que vivo en Inglaterra, soy de un pueblo de Washington, Forks. Vivo en Inglaterra por el negocio de Mike y el mío nos va mucho mejor acá, que en Estado Unidos. Baje a desayunar y me encontré con mi esposo en la mesa<p>

–Hola hermosa-tenía un sonrisa en su cara. No sé ni por qué me case con él, ya no hay sentimiento mutuo entre nosotros. Oh! Cierto mi padre me obligo o algo así

–Hola Mike, ¿Cómo estás?- le dije en un tono muy desagradable para ser mi esposo -Bien gracias ¿y tú, hermosa?

– Bien, gracias.- Ahí quedo nuestra conversación no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra, el estaba concentrado en su Blackberry llamando o mandado algún correo, Salí para el apartamento de Alice, vivía en una de los Zonas más ricas de Inglaterra, la maravillosa Bulgaria. Salude a riley el portero, de tantas veces que me veía, ya se sabía mi nombre

–Buenos días Señora Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, le sonreí y seguí a tomar el ascensor, paro el piso 8, donde ella ya me esperaba afuera de su departamento, parecía psíquica pero así la amaba

–Hola bells, ya te estabas demorando mucho- Me dio Una abrazo y Un Beso en la mejilla ella tan enérgica – déjame adivinar, se te hizo tarde por el día tan soleado que tenemos hoy- Me sonroje y ella soltó una simple sonrisa. Salimos hacia nuestra Boutique, entre a mi oficina hice algunas llamadas que tenía pendiente, y mire algunos correos, Alice me llamo para almorzar e ir a hacer unas compras, termine rendida mi amiga era un compradora compulsiva, llegue a mi apartamento solo estaba habitado por gloria, la señora que nos ayudaba con el aseo y la comida, tome una ducha con agua fría eso hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara, pensé en Mike no sabía nada de él, al caso no me importaba, estaba viendo una película cuando llego

–hola hermosa, lamento la tardanza- no me interesaba pensé para mi –Estaba en un reunión con Jacob-  
>¿Por qué me daba explicaciones no las necesitaba? Jacob el socio de Mike, con solo ese nombre se me erizo la piel.<br>–Hola Mike, no importa ¿y cómo te fue en la reunión?- .  
>-Muy Bien-.<p>

Tomo una ducha, se cambio y se acostó al lado mío. Mi vida está muy monótona y ya me está cansado, con ese último pensamiento quede dormida  
>Me despertó un mensaje que me mando Alice<br>"Nos vemos en la oficina, saldré a desayunar con emmett".  
>Perfecto ahora me tendré que ir sola a la oficina, llegue y no había rastro de Alice tal vez seguiría con emmett su novio, ella me había contado de que las cosas con el iban mal, algo parecido a como estaba mi relación con Mike, aunque emmett cuando se lo propone le sale su lado romántico, en ese aspecto le tenía celos a mi amiga, pero de los buenos. Termine los asuntos que tenía pendiente y me fui y Alice, no apareció en todo el día.<p>

Mi amiga me llamo y pase por su departamento me conto de lo maravilloso que fue su día con emmett, mi hermanito como yo le decía se había lucido, estaba muy feliz por ella, y no volví a ver a Alice, esta chica se estaba desapareciendo de un momento a otro, tuve una junta por la tarde y cuando iba camino a mi casa me llego un mensaje de Mike, era algo muy extraño, y mi cara quedo aun mas extrañada, por el contenido del mensaje...  
>"bella, paso por ti a las 8, quiero que me acompañes a una reunión" mi ojos se abrieron como platos, eso sí que era raro, Mike nunca me llevaba a sus reuniones llegue a mi apartamento, tome una ducha y me aliste estaba perfecta, tenía un vestido negro se veía perfecto en mi cuerpo con unos tacones muy altos, mi cabello un poco ondulado y un perfecto collar con perlas de diamantes que hacia juego con mi anillo de matrimonio, Salí al balcón a tomar aire con una copa de vino, estaba muy nerviosa, pues esa actitud de Mike era muy extraña. Hasta que el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, vi que era Jacob y mi cara de nervios paso a ser de mal genio<br>…

Segundo Capitulo ¿Cambiaran las cosas?

"Un Orgasmo, es un placer  
>demasiado intenso para esperarlo<br>Demasiado profundo para contarlo,  
>difícil de explicar<br>ya que las emociones, salen sin cesar  
>de una manera que me hacen explotar<br>mis gritos salen sin parar"

-¿Tu porque me estas llamando?- Creo, que a este chico no le quedo claro lo que "jamás me hables" significaba.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de escucharte, amor- Maldito irónico que le pasaba, mi sangre cada vez hervía mas del malgenio, este chico hacia que sacara lo peor de mi.

-Nos vemos en el bar, cuídate- Corto la llamada. Me dejo con mil preguntas en la boca, ¿Bar? ¿De qué hablaba? Mike me tendría que escuchar, me arregle tan sexy ¿solo para ir a un bar?

El pito de un carro, sonó, vi que era Mike y Salí de la casa, Mike me esperaba recostado en la puerta del carro y rápidamente me miro de arriba abajo.

-Mi vida, realmente te vez hermosa hoy-

-Gracias- Fue lo que respondí estaba en Shock, Mike desde hace mucho tiempo no me elogiaba por mi forma de vestir, no sé en qué momento me encontraba entre sus brazos, la yema de sus dedos recorrían el gran escote de mi espalda haciendo espirales, me empecé a sentirme incomoda y ahí fue cuando, recordé la llamada de Jacob.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la reunión era en un bar?- las palabras salieron de mi boca demostrando la furia que sentía – Yo pensé que era algo mas importante.  
>-No le vi importancia al lugar, por eso no te lo dije ¿Pero por que te pones así? – Su cara de dulzura con la que había llegado cambio a frustración.- ¿y cómo supiste que era en un bar?<p>

- Primero, estoy muy arreglada para ir a un bar y segundo… - Ahí hice una pausa no sabía que decirle a Mike. –Minutos antes Jacob, me llamo para saber si estabas en la casa y me comento el lugar de la reunión- Mentí, no era momento para que supiera que su mejor amigo se me insinuaba todo el tiempo, como si quisiera que fuera su amante, pero aunque mi relación, no fuera nada estable con Mike, no lo traicionaría eso va en contra de mis principios. El resto del viaje, estuvo en un gran silencio incomodo, lo que me dio tiempo para meditar y poner mi humor estable, Mike conducía y mandaba uno que otro correo, llegamos y momentos después llego Jacob, bajo del carro y ayudo a su novia Rosalie, ella llevaba un vestido rojo, que tenía un escote en sus piernas hacia ver lo hermoso de su figura.

-Mike, entremos ¡ya!- Pero antes vi a Jacob que tenia esta típica mirada de "te voy a comer" un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo, como podía ser tan descarado tenía una novia hermosa.

Vi que el bar se llamaba Obsession, y definitivamente el nombre iba con el lugar, uno era hermoso, era totalmente blanco y negro, las sillas eran negras, en una zona creo que era la Vip había un sofá en forma de "L" blanco, una gran pista de baile, y una barra larguísima donde estaba el barman que por lo que pude ver era guapo… Bella de por Dios concéntrate y me impresiono ver tubos de strippers, debe haber show de media noche, la verdad nunca me molesto, más bien me impresionaba la flexibilidad de esas chicas.

-Hola Bells, tiempo sin verte, déjame decirte que estas muy hermosa hoy-  
>-¡Rose! Amiga, se que hemos estado muy alejadas, pero el trabajo me tiene ocupada- Le mentí en cierta parte, pues si había estado ocupada, pero la verdad es que quería evitar ver a Jacob.<p>

-Tenemos que hacer una salida con Alice, y hablando de ella ¿Va a venir? - ¡Alice! No había hablado con ella en todo el día, tome rápido mi celular y la llame, gracias a dios, Emmett era uno de los jugadores de futbol americano que patrocinaba la empresa de Mike, así que iban a ir. Me di cuenta de que estábamos sentados en la famosísima zona Vip, tal vez Mike o Jacob conocían al dueño, sentí una gran emoción por bailar la música estaba muy fuerte y movida, salí con Rosalie, iba a ir por una margarita cuando…

-Bells, te pasas, mira lo hermosa que estas- ¡Alice! Mi amiga siempre tan exagerada.

-Hola duende, no seas tan exagera tu sí estas totalmente hermosa, Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estás?-

Me abrazo –Hermanita, estas hermosa, estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tú?-

-Muy bien, gracias- los acompañe a nuestra mesa, me la llevaba muy bien con Emmett, era un buen hombre y muy guapo además.

Mike, Jacob y Emmett se pusieron a hablar de negocios y deportes, Alice, Rose y yo estábamos cuadrando nuestra salida de compras, definitivamente me volvería una compradora compulsiva igual que ella.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- llego la camarera tenía un vestido con líneas blancas y negras verticales muy bien ceñido a su cuerpo con unos tacones altísimos, caí en cuenta de que todas eran mujeres y que el único hombre que había era el barman.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que me pasaba, era como si fuera a pasar algo esta noche, ¿cambiarían las cosas?

-Chicas, vamos al baño- dijo Rose. Alice y yo asentimos al unísono, entramos nos retocamos…

-Alice, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Emmett?- Rosalie, estaba muy nerviosa cuando pregunto eso y aun mas porque a ella nunca le había importado nuestras relaciones, Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas…

-Tu sabes las cosas no van muy bien, nuestros sentimientos se acabaron, ¿no se qué hare?- la voz de Alice se fue apagando yo sabía que no era su culpa, todo tiene un final- ¿Por qué?

-Solo quería saber ¿Y tu bella, como estas con Mike?-Eso me dejo en shock, no sabía que decir… pues la verdad bella ¿no lo crees?

-Las cosas no están bien-

-Nuestras relaciones, están en total fracaso ¿será que si estamos haciendo lo correcto?- lo último que Rose nos dejo sumergidas en nuestros pensamientos

-¡Chicas, no nos pongamos tristes, vamos a bailar!- Alice, nunca dejaba de ser tan activa.

Salimos a bailar la música estaba muy movida, pero quitaron la música y escuche a la gente silbar, había un pelea, ¡Era Jacob! Y un hombre grande bien fornido, por lo que pude escuchar se llamaba Sam, estaba mirando por donde podría para esto… hasta que todo quedo negro.

No recordaba nada, solo a Jacob y ese tal Sam peleando, me fui a levantar y me mareé

-Hermanita, ¿estás bien?

-Eso creo ¿Qué paso? – Me empecé a preocupar

-Te golpeo Sam, fue sin intención, ya que Jacob lo había empujado- con razón un grandulón así me dejo noqueada.

-¿y los demás donde están?- Solo podía ver a Emmett.

-Alice, está en el baño, Mike fue a hablar con el dueño del bar y Rosalie…- vi que Emmett hacia una pausa, se puso nervioso y se enrojeció, algo parecido a Rose momentos atrás…- se fue con Jacob- vi como pronuncio lo ultimo ¿Cómo con odio? Bella, tal vez exageras, habrá sido el golpe.

-Voy a ir al baño-

Llegue, me lave la cara y las manos, me mire al espejo y tenía un morado en mi pómulo ¡Maldito, Sam! Cuando iba de salida perdí el equilibrio pero alguien me ayudo.

-Ten más cuidado, hermosa- Ese hombre me dejo sin palabras, nunca había visto una belleza tan perfecta, sus facciones, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rosados, una increíble piel pálida y su cabello color cobrizo, un poco desordenado ese chico era un Dios griego.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, su belleza me había dejado atontada, el soltó un risita y me ayudo a estabilizarme. –Tranquila, mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen- Su voz era música para mis oídos… Un momento dijo ¿Cullen?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pasaba una mano por mis ojos para que pudiera reaccionar… Bella por favor no parezcas tonta ¡Habla!

-Un gusto soy Bella Swan- Al menos no olvide mi nombre, pero si todo lo demás esos ojos me tenían hipnotizada. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-El gusto es mío, bella ¿estas mejor?

-Si gracias- me levante y salí para mi mesa, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward que me había hecho este chico, pero recordado bien, detalladamente Edward tenía un traje igual al de las camareras, ¿Seria el barman? ¿Era Cullen?  
>Alice tenía un hermano, pero ella nunca hablaba de el, El no vivía aquí y ni ella, ni yo lo conocíamos… ¿Podría ser que Edward…? Bella de por Dios ubícate, Tuve que manejar ya que Mike estaba un poco pasado de tragos, llegamos al apartamento, me cambie y esos ojos color verde, no me los podía sacar de la cabeza ¿Qué me pasaba? Y con eso quede dormida… <p>

EDWARD…  
>Hoy, ¡Que noche!... Mi bar estuvo muy movido, según lo que escuche era uno de los más visitados de Inglaterra, eso me emociono mucho, me encanta lograr lo que me propongo.<p>

Aunque esta noche no va quedar en una de las mejores, hubo una pelea y eso no lo iba a permitir y peor fue que una dama la golpeo uno de ellos, los saqué del bar de una vez, así Jacob fuera dueño, de la empresa donde tengo acciones, no me importaba no iba a permitir eso. Después de eso todo siguió normal, soy el barman de ese prestigioso bar, era feliz haciendo lo que me gustaba, lo último que recuerdo de esta noche fue, que ayude a la chica que golpearon, me di cuenta de que era ella por que tenía un golpe en el pómulo, se llamaba bella por lo que me dijo, era bonita pero para nada mi tipo, aunque hubo algo que me llamo la atención, tenía unos hermosos ojos tono chocolate, pero en ellos se veía tristeza, aburrimiento y en especial tenía una necesidad, ¿Cómo lo supe? Pues por algo dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma y mi sexto sentido, se puso en alerta a penas la vi, este sentimiento ya me había ocurrido con varias chicas y las había ayudado muy bien, una sonrisa picara se formo en mi cara, al recordar mis días en roma, todas las chicas querían llegar a mi cama, pero solo las que mi sexto sentido, "escogía", llegaban del resto no.

Mañana, tengo que ir a visitar a mi familia hace años que no los veo, y por fin conoceré a mi hermanita

Me desperté a eso de las 9:00, quería ir a darle la sorpresa a mi familia, pero antes fui al supermercado, mi apartamento no tenía nada de comida.  
>Me aliste y a eso de la 1 Salí para la casa de mis padres. Cuando llegue me impresiono ver que, tenía el mismo aspecto, que cuando me fui. Timbre y salió una hermosa dama, su cabello era color cobrizo, su facciones eran perfecta, cualquier mujer mataría por ellas, su piel totalmente pálida, Era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto, la mujer de mi corazón ¡Mi madre!<p>

-Hijo mío, Edward estas tan grande y tan guapo, me hacías mucha falta, prométeme que jamás te volverás a separa de mi. Y ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya habías vuelto de roma?- estaba emocionada, y lo ultimo me lo dijo en tono de regaño.

-Madre, tu eres la mujer más bella que he visto en la vida, te prometo que jamás me separare de ti, y… - ahí hice una pausa y me salieron lagrimas de alegría. – quería darte la sorpresa. Nos abrasamos, sollozando nos dijimos lo mucho que nos hacíamos falta.

Entre a la casa, era grande, -Hijo, volviste a nosotros, dame un abrazo- escuche la voz de un hombre, era guapo, igual a mi madre, me di cuenta de donde saque mi belleza.

-Padre, tiempo sin vernos, me hicieron mucha falta- lo abrace, y me escuche pasos en las escaleras, volteé a mirar y era una mujercita, cabello corto de color castaño, su cara era perfecta, era tan pequeña, parecía una duende, ella debía de ser mi hermanita.

-Alice, ven para acá pequeña duende, dale un abrazo a tu hermano, eres hermosa, tendré que espantar a todos esos chicos- dije corriendo, ella salió corriendo a nuestro encuentro, se me colgó y me grito – Hermanito, por fin te conozco, vas a tener que salir conmigo y recompensar todo el tiempo que no estuviste conmigo- Mi hermanita, por fin la conocía

-Claro, todo el tiempo-

Seguimos al comedor, mi madre nos sirvió la comida, tuvimos una plática muy interesante, mis padres me contaron, como iban las cosas en su agencia de viajes y Alice sobre su boutique y yo les comente sobre mi bar y como fueron mis años en roma. Terminamos de comer y les dije que lamentablemente me tenía que ir, Alice me dijo que me acompañaba a todo lado porque este día tenía que ser de hermanitos, según ella, salimos a mi bar.

-Obsession, ¡es tu bar! Ayer estuve aquí con unos amigos, déjame decirte que es uno de los mejores, me encanta que sea de mi hermano, ya me doy cuenta de que ese dicho es verdad, el mundo es como un pañuelo- me dio risa el comentario de mi hermana, deje en orden algunas cosas con las camareras y les dije que regresaba a eso de las 9 y que mientras tanto Irina se encargaría de él.  
>Mi hermana dijo que tenía que conocer su boutique, así que salimos directo para halla…<p>

BELLA…  
>Me desperté tarde, era sábado, me había llamado Alice diciéndome que no estaría hasta más o menos las 3 en la boutique y que la esperara, tenía un almuerzo con sus padres y que su hermano había regresado de roma, por lo que pude notar estaba muy emocionada, cuando ella me dijo eso recordé al hombre del bar Edward ¿sería posible que el…? No, la familia de Alice no son los únicos Cullen que existen, más bien concéntrate bella.<br>Salí a la boutique, tuve una junta sobre, exportar nuestras joyas y diseños a otros países, la reunión salió muy bien, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo y más de 6 países iban a tener nuestros diseños y haríamos mas locaciones, salí almorzar con Ángela, otra de mis mas grandes amigas.

-Hola Bells, por fin te acuerdas de mí, amiga-

-Hola, Ange, ¿Cómo estás?- me alegro mucho verla.

-Muy Bien, gracias.

Entramos a un restaurante italiano, hicimos nuestras órdenes, Ángela me estaba contando de lo feliz que era su vida con su esposo Erick, me alegraba mucho por mi amiga.

-¿y tu como vas con Mike?- eso me cogió desprevenida y le iba a ser sincera.

-Ange, la verdad es que las cosas van muy mal, ya no hay nada que nos una, cada vez me arrepiento de haberme hecho ese daño, solo para que Charlie, se sintiera feliz, ¿no sé que voy a hacer?-

-Bells, me entristece mucho escucharte, pero ¿no crees que Mike, puede tener a alguien más?- esa pregunta me había dejado en shock, nunca había pensado eso.

-Ange, no lo sé, pero si así fuera me dolería, pues yo a Mike, no le haría eso, pero tampoco lo culparía, nuestra relación se desborona cada vez más-

Terminamos de almorzar y aun faltaba media hora para que Alice llegara, hice algunas llamadas y después de un tiempo Alice, atravesó el ascensor, alguien la acompañaba, ¿era Edward? Si, era él.  
>¿Que hacía con ella? Mi sangre hervía cada vez mas ¿Estaba celosa? Tenía rabia. Bella tranquilízate, entraron a la oficina de Alice y ahí se demoraron bastante<br>¿Estaba celosa? ¿De mi mejor amiga? ¿No o sí?

Edward

Estaba en la boutique, entre en la oficina de Alice, me mostro sus primeros diseños, y miles de cosas más que me había perdido por estar lejos de ella, cada vez traía algo nuevo, esta duende sí que tenia energía

-Edward, tienes que conocer a mi mejor amiga y socia- Una amiga de Alice, claro no había problema, Edward, contrólate, mi mente era retorcida.

Alice entro en la oficina de su amiga y vi a esa chica, la del bar, ¡Bella! La vi a los ojos y mi sexto sentido, volvió a recobrar vida, tendré que ayudar a esta chica con su "problemita" lo más pronto posible.

4To. capitulo ¿Una cita?

"Un Orgasmo, es un placer  
>demasiado intenso para esperarlo<br>Demasiado profundo para contarlo,  
>difícil de explicar<br>ya que las emociones, salen sin cesar  
>de una manera que me hacen explotar<br>mis gritos salen sin parar"

Edward…

-Bells, te presento a mi hermano, Edward- Dijo Alice, muy entusiasmada.  
>Bella abrió los ojos como platos, -¿Alice él es tu hermano?- todavía no lo creía, se le notaba<br>-Si Bells, ¿Por qué te parece raro?-  
>-No, Alice no es nada… -Bella, un gusto verte de nuevo- la tenía que interrumpir me sentía ignorado, ella volteo a mirar y quedo en shock, como si no hubiera sido la mejor idea que yo hubiera dicho eso, ¿Pero por qué?<br>-¿Qué? ¿Cómo así que de nuevo? Explíquenme ¡Ya!- Alice se puso histérica. Ya me di cuenta porque Bella puso esa cara, me sentí asustado por la forma como reacciono Alice.  
>-Alice, cálmate no es nada, solo…- Bella estaba igual que yo asustada ¿Pero por qué reacciono así Alice?-<br>-Alice, ayer Bella, estaba en mi bar y perdió el equilibrio yo solo la ayude, por eso nos conocemos- le explique a Alice.  
>-Hola Edward, un gusto verte- me saludo bella.<p>

Bella hablo con Alice sobre una junta que tuvo y que le fue muy por lo que pude escuchar, -Bella, voy a llamar a mis padres para mirar si en la agencia de viajes de ellos podemos hacer las exportaciones, mientras cuida de mi hermanito- Alice, siempre tan atenta, aunque me dieron ganas de jugar.  
>Mire a bella, y esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, habían intensificado su necesidad y sexto sentido estaba cada vez peor nunca, me había encontrado con una chica que llamara a gritos un hombre de verdad, pues para mi mejor, una más o una menos que importaría, me salió una sonrisa picara en solo pensar todas las formas posibles en las que bella podría llegar a gritar mi nombre, por el placer que le haría sentir.<br>-Bella, me gustaría que saliéramos- mi voz sonaba muy sensual y cada vez me acercaba mas a ella.  
>-Edward, no puedo estoy casada- ya entendí la razón de su necesidad, su esposo no le daba la atención necesaria.<br>-Bella, es solo una salida de amigos- le mentiría con tal de que saliera conmigo. –Te parece, el viernes de la otra semana a los 9 pasos por ti- estaba decidido.  
>-No puedo, mi esposo se puede enterar- pero eso no me convencía.<br>-Bella, rompe un poco las reglas- le dije con una sonrisa picara –Además un poco de diversión, no será malo- dicho esto me acerque hablándole en su oreja, el pulso de bella, se aceleraba poco a poco y sus nervios eran cada vez peores, me encantaba poner así a las mujeres

En ese instante escuche la puerta y me separe bruscamente, era Alice, esta duende me había arruinado el momento y yo me quede con las ganas de seguir jugando, Alice y yo nos despedimos de Bella, deje a Alice en su apartamento y Salí para Obsession, tenía que mirar cómo iba todo por halla.

Bella…

Me pareció muy extraño que Edward me invitara a salir, pues a pesar de sentir cierta atracción por, no se me ocurrió, siendo yo la mejor amiga de su hermana, ¿Le abre despertado cierta atracción? Bella no inventes novelas donde no las hay y Edward hermano de Alice, el mundo es muy pequeño y las cosas llegan en el momento más inesperado.

Eso fue lo último que pensé, antes de que llegara Morfeo y me acunara en sus brazos…

Después de un fin de semana, donde adelante trabajo tuve una junta con Alice y Rosalie, para cuadrar la fecha y el lugar de nuestro desfile de moda, verano 2010, ya que Rose era nuestra modelo principal y debía tener todas las pautas necesarias para que todo saliera como Alice lo había planeado.  
>5to capitulo<br>Todo empieza a encajar.

"Un Orgasmo, es un placer  
>demasiado intenso para esperarlo<br>Demasiado profundo para contarlo,  
>difícil de explicar<br>ya que las emociones, salen sin cesar  
>de una manera que me hacen explotar<br>mis gritos salen sin parar"

Bella…  
>Alice y yo nos dirigíamos para mi apartamento, cuando le llego un mensaje me dijo que era de Emmett, decía que nos quería ver en una hora en Obsession, ahí recordé a Edward sería lindo volverlo a ver me mordí el labio inferior en solo pensarlo, Alice llamo a Rosalie y le dijo que pasa por ella en 40 minutos<p>

-¿Alice, por qué Emmett nos necesita?- Era raro y más aun a nosotras 3.

-La verdad no me dio detalles, pero tú sabes que a pesar que las cosas no están bien entre los 2, lo quiero sorprender, así que vamos a mi apartamento nos arreglamos y salimos por Rosalie- Mi amiga era hermosa, y la verdad quería que fuera feliz ¿pero esa felicidad la tendrá con Emmett?

Alice, se puso un smoking muy femenino con unos tacones, su cabello recogido y un suave maquillaje, estaba muy linda. Yo tenía un vestido color piel con un cinturón negro mi cabello estaba semi- recogido, mis labios tenían un labial rojo pasión, fuimos por Rose, se veía hermosa tenía una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo que le quedaba más debajo de la cadera y una falda azul que hacía ver sus hermosa piernas, las 3 estábamos totalmente deslumbrantes, subió al porche amarillo de Alice.

Entramos a Obsession y vimos que estaban nuestros hombres, pero al lado de Emmett estaba Edward y eso me impresiono, las tres nos reímos en solo verles las caras, tenían la boca abierta cuando nos vieron, fue algo cómico, pero lo que más me encanto fue ver la cara de Edward, en sus ojos se veía pasión y deseo, no dejaba de mirarme estaba empezando a intimidarme pero me gustaba, se mordió el labio inferior lo que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, Emmett fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Están más bellas que nunca- Pero cuando dijo eso, su mirada estaba fija en Rose, esto ya había pasado y me acorde de la primera vez que vine a este lugar, el tenia una actitud diferente cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Acá está pasando algo tendré que hablar con Emmett muy seriamente. Quise mirar si Alice, había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo pero ella estaba, concentrada en la mesa siguiente, no le quitaba la mirada a un chico muy guapo aunque no le alcance a ver la cara muy bien el a ella tampoco le quitaba la mirada. Cada vez las cosas estaban más extrañas. Ella salió de su trance con el chico...

-¿Chicos, para que hicieron esta reunión?

-Alice ya me entere que tu hermano regreso de roma y eso hay que celebrarlo- Dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

Mandamos a traer una botella de Old Park e hicimos el brindis, Mike me dijo que se iba por que estaba muy cansado y que tenía una junta importante mañana a primera hora, Alice se desapareció, Emmett y Rose salieron a bailar, Jacob cada vez se acercaba mas a donde yo estaba cosa que estaba haciendo que yo me acercara mas a Edward, lo que hizo que llegara a tocar la pierna de Edward, el sonrió,

-Hermosa, ¿Bailamos?- me ofreció su mano, la cual yo acepte gustosamente no podía estar cerca de Jacob este chico me daba miedo, nuestro rose hizo que me intimidara.

Bailar con Edward fue mejor de lo que pensé, ya que este chico se movía como todo un experto, lo que hizo que me acordara a lo que me había dicho Rose una vez "Un hombre que baila muy bien, es porque es muy bueno en la cama" no pude evitar pensar como seria Edward en el sexo, este chico estaba sacando lo peor de mí, lo veía en una forma muy sexual.

-Discúlpame hermosa, voy a mirar cómo le está yendo a Irina- Irina era la otra barman de bar, definitivamente Edward no quería más hombres, solo él.

-Tranquilo, ve- Tenía miedo de llegar a la mesa y quedar a solas con Jacob, iba llegando a la mesa cuando vi a Alice.

-Bells, ¿me acompañas por un daiquiri?-

-Si- tenía mucha sed.

Me pareció muy sexy, ver a Edward atender el bar, este era todo un dios griego.

-¡Duende! ¿Dónde estabas metida? Jumm – se percato de mi presencia – ¿Que quieren?

-2 Daiquiri por favor-

A nuestro lado estaba el chico, con el que Alice había quedado en bobada…

-Seth, Jasper… chicos que milagro verlos por acá- los tres soltaron una carcajada – ¿Que quieren?- escuche la voz de Edward.

-Hermosas, acá están sus bebidas- nos entrego 2 copas.

-¿Cuánto es?- le pregunte ya que mi amiga estaba en shock y no pronunciaba ni una palabra

-Tranquilas, Edward nosotros pagamos sus tragos- escuche a el chico con cabello rubio, el que hipnotizo a mi amiga.

-Edward- la voz de Alice sonó demandante pero tierna- no vas a presentar a tu hermanita- Por fin Alice pudo articular palabras, a ella le gustaba este chico conozco a mi amiga.

-Oh! Cierto, Seth, Jasper les presento a mi hermanita Alice-

-Alice, un gusto soy Seth- Era moreno, con el cabello corto y musculoso.  
>-El gusto es mío dijo Alice- ¿y tú eres?-<p>

-Alice, eres hermosa, soy Jasper- le dio un beso en la mano, tenía el cabello claro era guapo.

-¿Bailas? -.-Claro!- me encantaba ver a mi amiga feliz.

-¿y tú eres?- me dijo Seth.

-Yo soy bella, Un gusto-

-El gusto es mío- este chico era tierno.

6to capitulo .Inesperado!

"Un Orgasmo, es un placer  
>demasiado intenso para esperarlo<br>Demasiado profundo para contarlo,  
>difícil de explicar<br>ya que las emociones, salen sin cesar  
>de una manera que me hacen explotar<br>mis gritos salen sin parar"

EDWARD…

Vi a Alice tan contenta cuando salió a bailar con Jasper, en el tiempo que la había visto con Emmett, no había tenido una sonrisa igual a esa, Seth se fue en busca de alguna chica y vi que Bella seguía ahí, voy a jugar un rato.  
>-¿Te dije que eres la mujer más hermosa de Obsession?- estuve demasiado cerca de ella, creo que hasta podría sentir mi aliento, pero ella quedo en shock no podía formular palabra alguna, quedo muda y solo miraba mi boca, eso me causo risa, cada vez se sonrojaba más, era increíble lo que causaba en ella.<br>Ella cambio de tema…  
>-Alice, está muy contenta de Jasper- Ella vio lo mismos que yo, y si ella decía eso era por algo, son mejores amigas ¿No?<br>-Si, ¿Hace mucho no está así?- mi hermanita, era muy importante para mí, me he perdido muchas cosas pero estoy dispuesto a recobrar el tiempo.  
>-La verdad es que no- A Bella se le fue apagando la voz.<br>-Me tengo que ir está demasiado tarde y mañana madrugo, gracias Edward por todo, y hazme el favor y haz que tu hermana se valla pronto mañana tenemos un día demasiado pesado.  
>-Gracias a ti Bella por estar aquí, y no te preocupes por ella yo la cuido… a y no se te olvide el sábado a las 9- le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, se sonrojo y se fue lo más pronto.<p>

Me quede pensando en Bella, es una chica hermosa… pero para ser sincero la quería en mi cama, no solo porque su cuerpo mostraba ser bellísimo, si no porque también pedía a gritos atención.

BELLA…

Los días pasaron muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sobre el tiempo para llegar al desfile, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, era es traple, ceñido hasta la cintura y tenía una caída en forma de sirena pero no tan ajustada, mi cabello estaba recogido y un sencillo maquillaje, entre en la limosina que había alquilado, Alice se pasaba, esta chica era una exagerada, habían muchos fotógrafos, gente de aquí para halla y ¡Hasta una alfombra roja! Baje y me dieron ganas de subir a la limosina otra vez, pero no lo podía hacer, así me diera pánico, me sentía famosa con todos esos flash en mi cara, pero sentí una mano pasar por mi espalda y quedarse en mi cintura, volteé y vi a Edward con esos hermoso ojos verdes, tenía un saco blanco, una camisa Azul y un pantalón negro, su cabello estaba peinado se veía perfectamente bien, este hombre era una delicia.  
>-Bella, que hermosa estas, ¿hermosa? Que bobadas dio yo ¡Estas Preciosa!- me lo dijo en el oído, mordió mi lóbulo, me estremecí ante el contacto, salimos de la alfombra roja y entramos al evento; no había llegado con Mike, ya que él me había llamado a decir que nos veíamos en el evento por qué no tenía tiempo para pasar por la casa, así que vine sola pero me encontré una gran sorpresa me encanto!<br>-¿Por qué hiciste eso ahorita?- me sorprendió.  
>-Bella, solo estaba jugando, pero si te molesto te pido enormemente unas disculpas, no era mi intención que te sintieras incomoda, no lo volveré a hacer- Sonaba tan arrepentido Mi dios griego era divino.<br>-No Edward, no importa, solo que fue extraño no me molesto para nada- yo que hasta me éxito. Bella de por Dios contrólate.  
>-Edward, veo que conociste a mi esposa- escuche a Mike acercándose, había dañado el momento.<p>

EDWARD…

Me gustaba jugar con las sensaciones de Bella, se estremecía y enrojecía a mi contacto; vi que Mike hablaba y se acercaba a donde estábamos ubicados, así que él era el esposo de Bella pobre no sabía aprovechar a una mujer como Bella, voltee a mirar a Bella y note que tenía una increíble figura, me gustaría verla desnuda, mi mente retorcida.  
>-Edward, me gustaría pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en tu bar la noche anterior- era Jacob<br>-No hay problema Jacob, con tal de que no vuelva a suceder todo está perfecto- nos estrechamos la mano y salí en busca de Alice.

Cuando me dirigía a buscarla, pase por una esquina alejada del salón donde encontré a Alice sentado con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y lloraba terriblemente, me dolió mucho verla así  
>-Alice, hermanita ¿Qué te paso?- su vestido estaba estropeado y su maquillaje arruinado.<p>

7to Capitulo. Cruel realidad.

"Un Orgasmo, es un placer  
>demasiado intenso para esperarlo<br>Demasiado profundo para contarlo,  
>difícil de explicar<br>ya que las emociones, salen sin cesar  
>de una manera que me hacen explotar<br>mis gritos salen sin parar"

CRUEL REALIDAD

BELLA...

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era un número desconocido

-Bella Swan-

-Hola Bella te necesito urgente- Esa voz jamás la confundiría era Edward

-Edward, ¿qué paso?- su voz sonó preocupada

-Encontré a Alice llorando terriblemente, pero se niega a hablar conmigo te necesito no quiero verla así-

Edward me ayudo a ubicarlos, cuando los vi colgué la llamada, era extraño ver a Alice así ella era todo un terremoto, era solo alegría, Alice, estaba totalmente destruida, ella era la reina de la Belleza y perfección de una mujer, pero la imagen que tenia de ella en este instante no era nada comparado, Edward no sabía qué hacer, su cara mostraba tristeza preocupación.

-Alice, escúchame ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque estas Así?-  
>Edward se retiró para dejarnos solas, los ojos de mi duende demostraba que era inconsolable<p>

-Bells, fui a buscar a Rosalie a su camerino, para darle las últimas indicaciones pero cuando llegue, vi que la puerta estaba entre abierta, escuche la voz de un hombre pensé que era Jacob, y decidí entrar sin avisar para decirle que se fuera, ya que ese lugar era solo para personal autorizado, pero lo que vi fue lo que me destrozo y me dejo aquí de esta forma- Las lágrimas la interrumpieron, no aguanto más y lloro sin cesar, la atraje hasta mis brazos para darle un abrazo y reconfortarla, odia ver a mi amiga así.

-Duende cálmate, me dejaste con la incógnita, me contaste solo la mitad de la historia cuéntame, respira profundo y habla ¿Qué paso después?

-Be…Be…lls, emmett se…- se prolongó una silencio y solo se escuchaba como Alice sollozaba – Se…Besaba Con Rosalie- lo escupió con una octava más alta de su voz normal.

Quede en shock, como era eso posible, entendía a mi amiga, ¿Cómo emmett fue capaz de hacer eso? ¿Y Rosalie?

Yo sabía que la relación de Emmett con Alice, no estaba bien, para nada estable, siempre tuve la sospecha de que a Rosalie le atraía alguien más, pero ellos juntos ¿Desde Cuanto? ¿Por qué rosalie, nunca me lo conto, o me mando indirectazos? ¿En qué momento las cosas llegaron a este extremo? Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos, la voz de Alice me hizo salir de mi estado de shock.

-Bells, ayúdame a encontrar a Edward, dile que nos lleve a mi apartamento, no quiero estar ni un solo minuto más acá-

Ayude a levantar a Alice y la acompañe al baño, para que se arreglara el vestido y se retocara el maquillaje, mientras tanto yo le devolvía la llamada al número que me había llamado Edward.

-Edward, ¿En dónde estás? Alice, necesita que la lleves a su apartamento, aún no está muy bien.

-Me encuentro en la recepción del desfile, ya mismo voy para allá-

-Edward, estamos en la puerta del servicio de damas-le avise

-Perfecto, en 5 minutos estoy halla, necesito que Alice, me cuente que paso, como para que estuviera así-

-Yo te contare todo, no te preocupes por eso, nos vemos aquí-

-Bueno, Confió en ti- Corto la llamada.

Exactamente en 5 minutos, se encontraba en la puerta del servicio, este hermanito era una gran ternura, se notaba su preocupación en los ojos pero traba de que Alice no se diera cuenta, camino a nuestro lado sin pronunciar una sola palabra, cruzábamos miradas varias veces pero nos negábamos a romper el silencio, era bueno para Alice no preguntarle nada, mientras se establecía, estuvimos muy concentrados en Alice, entramos en el volvo de Edward y el llanto de Alice rompió el silencio prolongado que llevábamos.

-Alice, trata de calmarte, no queremos que llores más, nos duele mucho verte así, por favor si puedes duerme, mientras llegamos a tu apartamento- Alice asintió y en un tiempo de aproximadamente 15 min quedo dormida sobre mi regazo.

-¿Bella? –Dime Edward.

-Será que me puedes contar que fue lo que le sucedió a Alice-

Sinceramente yo no sabía si era el mejor momento para contarle las cosas, su cara mostraba preocupación pero frustración también, no quería que causara un problema peor y si esperar a que Alice le contara, pero ya que estábamos "a solas" era ahora o no era nunca.

-Edward trata de tomar las cosas con calma por favor- le advertí

-Pero dime de qué se trata, me estas asustando-

-Alice, vio que Emmett y Rosalie se estaban besando en el camerino- escupí las palabras como si no fueran a causar ninguna reacción, guarde silencio ya que Edward acelero el carro y tomo una velocidad impresionante.

-Quiero romperle la cara a Emmett ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle esto a mi hermanita?- su frustración hacia su voz más fuerte y ruda, en su cara había una expresión inexplicable.

-Edward es mejor que te calmes no es prudente que explotes en este momento, Alice te puede ver así y eso no será lo mejor, se pondría peor, por favor cálmate- El se limito a asentí, bajo la velocidad y siguió, llegamos al apartamento de Alice.

EDWARD…

Bella, busco en el bolso de Alice las llaves mientras yo la cargaba, ese duende era una ternura durmiendo, para nada un remolino como siempre la vi, la deje sobre su cama y la tape con las cobijas; le escribí una nota y la deje un su mesa de noche.

"Duendecita, te dejamos, queremos que descanses llámanos cuando te  
>Despiertes y si necesitas algo, no importa la hora.<br>Te amamos.  
>Edward&amp;Bella"<p>

Salí con Bella y me comento que no quería regresar a su apartamento por si la llegaba a necesitar Alice, así que le ofrecí que se quedara en el mío, no habría ningún problema y era mejor que estuviéramos juntos si Alice, nos llegaba a llamar, ella acepto a regañadientes pero ella y yo sabíamos que si quería.

…

-Edward, tienes un hermoso departamento- escuche a Bella desde la sala.

-Gracias Bella, siéntete como en tu casa.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- En mi casa había toda clase de alcohol solo era que ella dijera que quería y ahí se lo daría.

-Me gustaría que me prepararas una margarita- tenía una sonrisa perfecta.

-¡Claro! La tienes en menos de 2 minutos- nos sentamos en la sala, y para mi tenia servido un whisky.

8vo. Capitulo Sexo, Sudor & Calor

"Un Orgasmo, es un placer  
>demasiado intenso para esperarlo<br>Demasiado profundo para contarlo,  
>difícil de explicar<br>ya que las emociones, salen sin cesar  
>de una manera que me hacen explotar<br>mis gritos salen sin parar"

SEXO, SUDOR Y CALOR…

EDWARD…

Puse algo de música, en mi casa siempre tenía que a ver música, no importaba el género, me sentía acompañada, cada vez estaba más loco.

-Te importaría contarme algo más sobre ti- era buena forma de iniciar una conversación.

-Pues, Edward mi vida es muy normal, algo monótona y no soy muy feliz; mi vida sentimental no es estable, lo único bueno en mi vida es mi trabajo y mis amigas-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Mike?- me dio curiosidad.

-Estoy casada con el pero no es estable la relación.

-Me entristece mucho, escucharte decir eso- Bella, no se lo merecía era una bella mujer, pero mi voz tenía un toque de ironía.

Me acerque para abrazarla, pude sentir que la hice que se pusiera un poco mal, con el tema, pero ella levanto la cara y quedamos a pocos centímetros, mis ganas me ganaron y la bese, nuestros labios se movían lentamente, me gusto que ella me siguiera el juego.

Mis brazos la rodearon e hicieron que la sintiera más cerca, ella entrelazo sus dedos para intensificar el beso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron, se entrelazaban y la mía le daba un pequeño masaje a la de ella, le mordí el labio inferior, ella soltó un pequeño jadeo, comencé a besarle el cuello, me separe para observarla y en sus ojos vi el deseo y la lujuria pasmados en ellos, le ofrecí mi mano para levantarla y llevarla a un lugar mejor, ella acepto gustosamente, la dirigí para mi habitación, pero en la entrada me gano las ganas y la empecé a besar, ella estaba decidida a ser mía esta noche, no se negaba a mis caricias, busque el cierre de su vestido y comencé a bajarlo poco a poco, su vestido comenzó a deslizarse hasta llegar al suelo, ella levanto sus piernas para liberarse del, comenzó a desapuntar los botones de mi camisa, con la yema de mis dedos acaricié sus hombros, mientras besaba su cuello, fui bajando por su espalda, hasta tocar sus glúteos ella soltó un pequeño gemido lo que hizo que me excitara y siguiera, pase ligeramente por su abdomen y llegue a sus senos los acaricie por encima del brasier lo quite para que sintiera mas el placer, bese uno de ellos, Bella cada vez gemía con más intensidad, ella empezó a lamia y succionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, ella comenzó a caminar a la cama, tenía un cuerpo perfecto pero un rápido movimiento la agarre por la caderas y la besé en la curva de su espalda, ella volteo y nuestras miradas quedaron fijas, nuestros ojos cada vez estaban más oscuros del placer, agarre sus muslos y de un movimiento ella quedo con sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, yo salí en dirección a la cama, comencé a masajear y besar sus senos, Bella gemía con más intensidad, se perdían en la habitación con el enorme placer que sentíamos, baje por su abdomen donde ligeros besos, llegue a sus bragas, se las quite con brusquedad quería a Bella desnuda, solo dispuesta para mi, ms piernas, el placer que le generaba se prolongaba mas y mas, mordí uno de sus muslos, lo que hizo que de la boca de ella saliera un gemido ahogada, no de dolor si no de placer, llegue a su centro e introduje 2 de mis dedos, lo que hizo que ella gritara mi nombre, ver lo húmeda que estaba hizo crecer más mi erección, incremente mis movimientos, vi a bella, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus manos apretaban el edredón con increíble fuerza, supe que estaba al borde del orgasmo, así que separe ligeramente sus piernas y remplace mis dedos por mi lengua, le daba más placer lo que hizo que ella gimiera y gritara una octava más alta, sentí cuando se vino y con mucho gusto recibí de sus jugos, en ese momento mi erección comenzaba a dolerme de la excitación que tenía mis pantalones eran una cárcel y disfrute el intenso orgasmo que Bella había alcanzado, rápidamente saque de mi bolsillo trasero un condón, ella en ese instante se sentó, me miro y en sus ojos veía todo el placer que le había hecho sentir momentos antes, se mordió el labio inferior al ver lo crecida que estaba mi erección, sus manos pasaron por mi pantalón desabrochándolo y sacándolo con bóxer, me aleje de ella y coloque el condón, ella se recostó y con uno de sus dedos me indico, que fuera hacia ella; era una escena muy erótica, ella quería el control pero estaba vez lo tendría yo, me acerque y rápidamente la penetre, ella gimió al sentirme dentro de ella;  
>-Ed...ward- su voz era ronca y entre cortada por la excitación – Prolonga…el…movimiento- yo solo asentí e hice caso, con fuerza la voltee para que ella pudiera quedar encima mío y me cabalgara, ella movía sus caderas frenéticamente, yo9m con mis manos la ayudaba a subir y bajar para que por segunda vez tocara el cielo, pero ella seguía con su movimientos lo que me hizo ver que no quería para y yo tampoco, prolongo mas los movimientos, seguía en un movimiento increíblemente excitante, sentí como mi miembro endurecía y llegue a un placentero orgasmo, en un poco tiempo bella me alcanzó también llegando a su punto máximo, Salí lentamente de ella y fui al baño, mis manos y piernas temblaban por el éxtasis del orgasmo que había sentido, retire el condón y Salí, vi a Bella durmiendo, me recorte al lado… <p>

9no. Capitulo ¿Nos Descubrieron? :O

"Un Orgasmo, es un placer  
>demasiado intenso para esperarlo<br>Demasiado profundo para contarlo,  
>difícil de explicar<br>ya que las emociones, salen sin cesar  
>de una manera que me hacen explotar<br>mis gritos salen sin parar"

¿Nos descubrieron? :O

BELLA

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular, pero no quería contestar, los brazos que me rodeaban, me daban un increíble calor ¿Brazos? ¡Estuve con Edward! Ahí recordé todo sus carisias, sus besos, la manera en que estuvimos como una sola persona, era increíble mi falta de memoria a corto plazo, nunca había sentido algo así en toda mi vida, sin duda Edward era un dios en la cama, mi dios griego, una sonrisa picara se formo al seguir recordando y ver que toque el cielo 3 veces en muy poco tiempo, era eficaz; mi estado de ánimo cambio al seguir escuchando el sonido de mi celular ¿Quién me llamaría con tanta insistencia?, no quería moverme, ni despertar a Edward, pero tenía que contestar me estaba volviendo loca, me coloque la camisa azul que encontré en el suelo, la que poseía Edward la noche anterior, Salí a la sala, busque mi bolso y conteste mi celular.

-Bella Swan- no vi el registro de la llamada.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Se puede saber donde estas? – Era Mike, su tono de voz era muy fuerte estaba muy de mal genio, el nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo y mucho menos con ese tono.

-Mike, estoy en la casa de Alice, ayer estaba muy mal y la traje a casa, cuando nos vemos te cuento- le mentí no quería sospechas ni nada por el estilo, Salí caminando hacia la habitación.

-¿y ya? No pudiste llamar, no te vi en todo el desfile, ¿A qué horas saliste?-

-Ya Mike, cálmate estuve con Alice, fin de la historia luego hablamos- corte la llamada no quería pelear, tuve una noche magnifica y nada me iba a dañar la obra de arte que estaba viendo, Edward totalmente denudo entrelazado con las sabanas, era todo una escultura, me quede mirándolo cuando sentí como se despertaba, bostezó haciendo una perfecta 0 con su boca, abrió sus ojos como 2 platos al verme parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-Definitivamente, te queda mejor mi camisa a ti que a mí- me dijo sonriendo.

-Para nada, ayer cuando la tenias, eras todo un dios griego- mi voz salió muy coqueta – pero definitivamente me gusta más cuando estas sin ella.

Me acerque poco a poco a la cama y el jalo uno de mis brazos quede encima de e  
>l<br>-Bella, eres una mujer muy hermosa y Buenos días- Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y los 2 soltamos una carcajada sobre sus ocurrencias.

-Buenos días Edward-

El recostó su cara en la almohada yo rápidamente me levante recogí mi vestido y todo lo que fuera mío y entre rápido al baño.

El agua me relajaba los músculos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo momentos que pase al lado de Edward, ni que podría pasar luego con nosotros, tal vez solo fue una noche y ya pero lo que sentí me gustaría repetirlo, hace mucho no me sentía tan deseada. Bella ponte seria solo fue un momento eso tenlo claro, solo fue una noche más, escuche que Edward tocaba la puerta.

-Bells, ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Hubo algo que te molesto? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Qué pasa?-  
>Sinceramente no sabía que responderle, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala jugada y en especial porque él me había llamado Bells, al caso yo tenía claro que lo que yo significaba para Edward es que fui una más, era obvio así que ISABELLA no te montes videos donde no los hay no te ilusiones, salí de mis pensamientos porque la puerta no dejaba de sonar.<p>

-Edward tu no has Hecho nada y me tengo que ir porque se supone que nada de esto tenía que a ver pasado, soy una mujer casa y tu eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga olvida lo que paso esta noche- Escupí las palabras que tenía en mi mente, solo fui un pasatiempo para Edward, pero en sus ojos vi que estaba siendo sincero respecto a cómo me sentía y si me haba hecho algo me decía la verdad, me sentí terrible por eso.

-Si, sé muy bien que estas casada y que soy hermano de Alice, pero dime ¿Algo de eso te detuvo ayer, para que pasaras una de las más placenteras noches? ¡NO!- Su voz era fría.

- No Edward, eso no me importo a noche, por eso te digo que olvídala, como pienso hacerlo, al caso creo que eso no significo mucho para ti y en segundo lugar se suponía que estaríamos juntos para ver si Alice necesitaba algo, no para tener sexo- El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, se alejo un poco de mi, contesto y la expresión que tenia le cambio a sorpresa y estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, cerré la puerta del baño volví a refrescar mi cara, no podía creer que peleara con Edward después de esa magnífica noche, mi celular sonó era un mensaje de Alice, me necesitaba ahora mismo.

Salí y Edward me esperaba recostado a la pared.

-Tienes que irte ahora mismo- su voz seguía siendo fría y eso lo tome fue como si me estuviera echando.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no tenía porque echarme-

-¿Isabella, crees que te estoy echando?- me llamo por mi nombre completo ¿Cómo lo sabía? Alice-déjame responderte yo soy todo un caballero yo no hago eso, te lo digo es porque Alice fue la que me llamo está en la portería del apartamento, y quiere que la acompañe a buscarte porque necesita hablar con los 2.

-¿Qué, que? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? Ella no puede saber que nosotros estuvimos juntos ¿Edward, que hacemos?- todo eso me tomo por sorpresa.

- Mira bajaras conmigo, yo me quedo en la entrada con Alice, la distraeré por un tiempo eso te dará ventaja, con preguntas sobre lo que paso ayer, escaparas en mi volvo, tienes media hora para que la escena se vea real- me advirtió.

Subimos al ascensor, Edward estaba cada vez mas frio pero no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor, ya habíamos discutido dos veces, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor me tendió su mano con las llaves yo las tome y siguió derecho como si no tuviera modales, yo baje al sótano y busque el volvo de Edward

…

Llegue a mi casa me cambie de ropa, me puse lo primero que encontré y escuche el timbre, era el portero y le dije que los dejara pasar, así que comenzaba la actuación.

EDWARD…

Distraje a Alice haciéndole una conversación, pero ella se negaba a contestarme, solo me diría todo cuando estuviéramos con Bella, hice que fuéramos por un café, gracias al cielo había varias personas haciendo fila, trate de ganar tiempo para que Bella, pudiera cuadrar todo aunque la verdad no quería pensar en ella en este momento; llegamos al edificio de Bella, el portero nos anuncio, tocamos a su puerta y ella estaba radiante tenía unos jeans, una camisa gris amarrada en un lado y una chaqueta sport negra.

-Hola Alice, ¿amiga, como sigues?- Bella, sonaba un poco nerviosa.

-Bells, Los necesito- y nos unió en un abrazo- gracias por a verme aguantado ayer, no quería que pasaran por esto- transcurrió un silencio y nos volvió a mirar.

-No vas a saludar a Edward ¿Que es que durmieron juntos o qué?- mi hermana soltó una carcajada, pero bella quedo en shock no sabía qué hacer lo veía en sus ojos, me uní a mi hermana a reírme, solo rogaba a que bella pudiera reaccionar, aunque las cosas entre Bella y yo estaban tensas todavía por la discusión que habíamos tenia momentos antes.

-Que locuras dices mi duendecita… Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?

-Alice, que babosadas dices... –Sonaba cada vez más nerviosa- Hola Edward, muy bien gracias-sigan mejor- Entramos en el apartamento de bella, era acogedor una sala muy bien decorado, uniendo varios colores vivos, una cocina era pequeña estilo americano, con una madera color rojiza. Nos sentamos en el sofá negro. 

10mo Capitulo. Olvidando.

"Un Orgasmo, es un placer  
>demasiado intenso para esperarlo<br>Demasiado profundo para contarlo,  
>difícil de explicar<br>ya que las emociones, salen sin cesar  
>de una manera que me hacen explotar<br>mis gritos salen sin parar"

OLVIDANDO

EDWARD…

-Alice ¿Qué paso dinos?-

-Pues, la verdad es que lo que me hizo Emmett me dolió mucho, pero no puedo negar que las cosas entre nosotros ya no estaban muy bien, y en realidad nunca pensé que él se hubiera enamorado de Rose, pero ayer medite mucho las cosas y me di cuenta de que si paso esto fue porque era lo mejor para los dos, la relación era muy toxica y entiendo los motivos que tuvieron ambos en esconder su relación, aunque eso fue lo que más me dolió, ya que yo no me hubiera negado ni nada por el estilo pero ya lo que paso, paso.

-Alice, veo que estas más calmada y me gusta como ahora vez las cosas, pero quiero que hables con los dos las cosas y que la amistad no se pierda con ninguno del grupo- le explico Bella.

-Yo si quiero romperle la cara a Emmett, como fue capaz de hacerte eso, yo te defiendo ante todo así haya aparecido muy tarde en tu vida, eres la mujer de mi vida igual que mamá así que cuando lo vea…Tengo resentimiento todavía.

-No Edward, no quiero que lo hagas, yo hablare con ellos y las cosas volverán a la normalidad, yo se que eres muy sobre protector y me vas a cuidar siempre, pero deja que yo maneje esto y las cosas volverán a la normalidad, al caso me estoy llevando muy bien con tu amigo Jasper- Una hermosa sonrisa se le formo eso me tranquilizaba mas y formaba un aire de esperanza en la cara de mi hermana, ella se iba a recuperar.

-Alice, me alegra mucho que las cosas se vallan a arreglar- le hizo saber Bella.

-Bueno por mi parte, hare todo lo posible por calmar las ganas de pegarle a Emmett, además de que el querrá hablar conmigo para darme su versión de las cosas, en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos nos llevamos muy bien y tendré que hablar con Jasper- lo ultimo mire a Alice, Bella se levanto y fue a traer unas sodas, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella y calmarla para que no se sintiera la tensión en el aire, pero Alice, se acerco mas a mí y me dijo en el odio.

-Si yo no fuera tu hermana podría jurar que tu estas mirando demasiado a bella- Alice, era muy supersticiosa.

-Tonterías Duende, ¿Qué lo de anoche te afecto el cerebro o qué?- Tendría que tener una cuartada, le prometí a Bella que Alice no se enteraría.

-Para nada, yo sé perfectamente lo que veo y no le quitas los ojos encima desde que hemos llegado, Edward acuérdate que ella está casada y la verdad no quiero que termine como una más en tu cama, imagínate que dirían nuestros abuelos respecto a que te metiste en un matrimonio ellos, no te enseñaron esos valores, yo sé muy bien la reputación que tienes en Volterra no me creas boba, investigue mucho de ti- y si Alice, se enterara de que ya Bella estuvo en mi cama, lo que decía de mis abuelos era verdad, pero es que ella me necesitaba y urgente, ¿y esta duende como supo de mi pasado oscuro?

-¿Cómo es que supiste de mi pasado en Volterra?- Alice, se salvo de responder llego Bella con las sodas y se sentó al lado de ella.

Hicimos una conversación ligera así que después de un tiempo Alice, dijo que se marchara, Bella la acompaño a la puerta, me distraje leyendo mis Sms (mensaje de texto)

-Edward, lo que paso ayer nadie se puede enterar NADIE- y no pensaba hacerlo, no quiero que me tomen como el otro, la escuche recostada en la puerta.

-No Bella, no importa sabes que olvida esa noche, jamás existió, tómalo como si fuera un sueño así lo hare yo. Ahora me voy yo cuídate que tengas un buen día. Chao-

BELLA…

Edward, estaba tan frio conmigo ¿Qué paso entre nosotros? Se daño todo.

-Edward… espera-

-¿Qué Bella?- sus ojos verdes, no mostraban la mirada que tanto me mataba.

-Olvídalo, solo olvídalo.

Lo último que escuche de esa hermosa voz, lo siguiente fue el sonido de la puerta. Preferí no decirle nada, el me estaba tomando como una más que estuvo en su cama y como él dijo olvidaría la noche más placentera que he tenido, no quería ilusionarme pero lo estaba haciendo, Bella, Bella te estás equivocando estas casada recuérdalo, deje de pensar en el, salí hacia mi oficina y termine lo que tenía pendiente.

…

La mañana de sábado, logre superarla pero Edward rondaba cada vez más en mi cabeza, sus caricias, sus besos todo lo que había hecho esa noche en mi no las podía borrar, el me había dejado hipnotizada, DEJA DE PENSAR EN EL… mi conciencia siempre tan presente.

Quede de almorzar con Mike tenía que darle una explicación.

-Hola Bella- su voz era fría y seca.

-Hola Mike ¿Cómo has estado?- quería tranquilizarlo no quería que sospechara.  
>Hicimos nuestras órdenes…<p>

-Bien Bella dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Le conté todo lo que había pasado con Alice, obviamente omitiendo ciertas cosas, el lo entendí y me pidió disculpas por la desconfianza que hubo, yo le pregunte que había hecho la noche anterior pero de un momento a otro ya habíamos cambiado de tema y me quede con la duda, salí del restaurante y recibí un Sms de Alice, me necesitaba urgente en la boutique, me preocupe por ella que tal hubiera le pasado algo, salí casi volando de ahí Alice era una de las personas más importantes a mi alrededor, llegue a su oficina la abrace y solté un grito

– ¿Alice, que paso?- mi amiga me miro espantada creo que la he asustado, ¿será que le di mucha importancia?

-Bella, cálmate no paso nada, solo que quería que firmaras estos papeles para que la agencia de viajes de mis padres puedan exportar nuestros productos- me sentí una tonta por a ver actuado así.

-Ok, discúlpame por ser tan histeria pero es que me preocupe, tu sabes- me tranquilice y firme, la secretaria salió y me quede con Alice.

-Bella, DIME LA VERDAD ¿QUE PASO CON EDWARD ANOCHE?- enfatizo muy bien esas palabras

-¿Por qué?

-Por que Mike, me llamo y tuve que cubrirte ¿Dónde estabas? Eso es extraño en ti, así que por favor dime verdad -me descubrió, mi amiga era muy sincera pero estaba demasiado seria.

-Alice, me quede en la casa de Edward, nos tomamos unos tragos y las cosas se pasaron un poco de la raya- resumí un poco.

-¿Hasta qué punto?

- Hasta el punto que nos besamos y terminamos durmiendo juntos, DURMIENDO aclaro- en lo último tenía que mentirle no quería hacerlo pero no quería que supiera que falte contra mi principios.

Ella tenía una cara de "no te creo" pero no emitió más preguntas.

-Bueno Bella, voy a salir con Jasper – ¡Woo! Alice, si que se recuperaba rápido.

-¿Jasper?-

-Si Amiga, no hay que sufrir y pues Jasper y yo encajamos desde que nos conocimos.

-Si tu lo dices te deseo lo mejor- 

…..


End file.
